1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an outlet assembly with portable charger; in particular, to an outlet assembly with a removable portable charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
When going out or traveling, people are carrying more electronic devices nowadays. Accordingly, one or more rechargeable batteries are often carried to prevent the electronic devices from going out of power. However, people may forget to recharge or misplace the rechargeable batteries. In other cases, the rechargeable batteries may be due for recharging, but the charger is not readily available to the user.